Mayor John
Quote: "You control the water, and you control everything." -''The Mayor of Dirt'' The Mayor (Full Name: The Honorable Marlon Carlton Lynch or Tortise 'John) '''is the secondary antagonist of the film ''Rango. He is a desert tortoise. He was always seen on a wheelchair. He was voiced by Ned Beatty. Role in the Film In the film Rango, the Mayor was first seen when he appointed Rango to be the new sheriff of the town of Dirt, after the chameleon accidentally killed the Hawk. He was later seen again alongside Rango to calm the townsfolk down when the water bottle in the Bank of Dirt was found missing. He later appeared again when Rango confronted him in the midst of his golf game, after the latter captured Balthazar. Although Rango suspected him to be the true culprit behind the water problem of Dirt, the chameleon had no evidence for his suspicion and therefore had to get back to work. Seeing his suspicion, the Mayor called Rattlesnake Jake, who quickly arrived and kicked Rango out of the town. During the film, he was actually the one who shutted off the water supply to Dirt. He did so in order to turn the surrounding land into wasteland so that he could buy the land at low price to build his own modern city in the area. Later, he along with his henchmen were seen trying to persuade Beans into selling her ranch, which was part of his plan. However, they were interrupted by Rango, who returned to the town and challenged Jake to a duel. When the chameleon defeated the snake in the duel, the Mayor threatened Beans' life. He then put Rango and Beans into the vault of the glass-bottle bank to drown them. As the two were taken care of, he turned to Jake, whom he considered "no longer of use" and therefore needed to be "disposed of". However, Rango managed to break out of the vault and flooded the room. The Mayor and his henchmen were then swallowed by the flooded and ended up helpless. Although he tried to persuade Rango into helping him, the chameleon gave him to Rattlesnake Jake, who was eager to get revenge for the humiliation he suffered at the hand of the Mayor. At the end of the film, he was seen being dragged into the desert by Jake and it was not known what exactly happened to him afterwards. Personality and Abilities Compared to anti-social antagonists like Jake, the Mayor was considerably more devious and manipulative. He was quite charismatic, constantly seen attempting to persuade others rather than using physical forces to get his end, presumably because his disability rendered him unable to physically overpower others. For example, he gave Rango an inspiring lecture when he appointed the chameleon to be the new sheriff. Also, when he gave speech alongside the new sheriff, he was seen correcting the latter's speech. He even attempted to persuade Rango to help him when the bank was flooded because of the chameleon's antics. He was tolerant of insults. While Jake or Bad Bill would readily start a rampage in response to how they were humiliated by Rango, the Mayor remained calm when he was insulted in several occasions, such as Beans throwing drink in his face and Jake disobeying his order. This along with his charisma made him a very devious businessmen-type of villain, unlike thug-type such as Jake. Compared to sadistic villain who take joys in others' suffering such as Jake, the Mayor was shown to be highly apathetic to others' plights. He simply felt neither joy nor compassion about the suffering of people of Dirt (actually no apparent concern at all). It seemed that he was also pretty good at handling machines. This was shown in his control over his mechanical wheelchair, who indeed had a rather complicated design, thus allowing it to perform many functions, including letting the Mayor play golf. Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Villains